Hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT) is a mainstay of treatment for many hereditary disorders and lymphohematopoietic malignancies (1). Furthermore, hematopoietic stem cells (HSC) in general represent an important target for ex vivo gene therapy. Gene transfer into HSC provides a potential strategy for both correcting monogenic defects and altering drug sensitivity of normal BM to cytotoxic drugs. These applications have significant therapeutic potential but have been limited by low gene transfer into HSC. Recent advances, such as improved cytokines for minimizing commitment during ex vivo manipulation, fibronectin-assisted gene transfer and enrichment of HSC prior gene transfer have improved the efficiency of gene transfer into human cells and enhanced human gene therapy trials (2). However, the efficiency of gene transfer into HSC and the engraftment of large numbers of transduced cells remains a major challenge to broaden the application of this technology for the successful treatment of cancer and monogenetic diseases.
In order to enhance engraftment of gene-modified HSC and to decrease the time needed for lymphohematopoietic reconstitution after HSCT, in vivo selection strategies employing drug resistance genes such as dihydrofolate reductase (DHFR) (3) or multiple drug-resistance gene 1 (MDR1) (4, US1996/017660) have been tested but have generally failed due to unacceptable toxicity (5) or insufficient selection efficiency (6). Currently, mutant forms of 06-methylguanine-DNA-methyltransferase (MGMT) are being tested for their ability to confer chemoprotection against BCNU or temozolomide in combination with O6-benzylguanine (2,7, US1997/004917), but these agents pose a considerable risk of toxicity, and recent observations suggest that mutant MGMT may confer a selective disadvantage when expressed at high levels (8). In US2003032003AA a selection strategy has been described for selecting HPRT-deficient cells in vivo by 6TG. However, in this patent application either irradiation is still used for preconditioning prior in vivo selection or in vivo selection is performed in cycles with recovery periods in between 6TG administration.
Furthermore, the suggested 6TG dose is high and administrated over a long time period (200 mg/kg total dose over 55 days). In addition, an approach to inactivate HPRT expression in BM and subsequently select the donor cells with 6TG in vivo has been reported by Porter and DiGregori as “interfering RNA mediated purine analog resistance” (‘iPAR’). This report demonstrated the feasibility of HPRT inactivation in HSC with a lentiviral vector expressing shRNA targeting Hprt and enrichment for these altered hematopoietic cells with 6TG in mice in vivo. However, in this report, pre-conditioning was still performed by total body irradiation, and in vivo chemoselection was not initiated until at least 4 weeks post-transplant. In addition, 6TG was administered either as a short pulse or at dosages chosen to be only moderately myelosuppressive, and it is not clear whether adequate levels of HSC transduction were achieved by the second-generation lentiviral vectors employed in their study. Overall, the engraftment levels reported were variable and relatively modest.
There remains a need for more effective methods of HSCT that avoid toxicity while reconstituting bone marrow cells.